Con el corazón en la mano
by mariicarmen.boliivar
Summary: Tuve que decir adiós con en el corazón en la mano, porque todavía lo amaba, y entre mi sonrisa y la suya, me decidí por la mía. Porque nada dura para siempre, ni nunca todo es perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD. www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

"_**Con el corazón en las manos"**_

**Prólogo.**

Todos soñamos con el primer amor, ese mágico sentimiento que hace que todos nuestros sentidos enloquezcan, que nos riamos sin saber por qué y que la impaciencia nos recorra por volver a verlo.

Yo supe que él era primer amor. Todavía puedo jurar que fue amor a primera vista. Era él, el amor de mi vida.

Él es ese amor que te deja sin respiro, que te deja volando en el aire. Él es aquello que no tiene explicación.

Pero todo después de un tiempo se vuelve tedioso y aburrido, y no sabes qué hacer, sientes que en un momento todo acabará.

Tuve que decir adiós con en el corazón en la mano, porque todavía lo amaba, y entre mi sonrisa y la suya, me decidí por la mía.

Porque nada dura para siempre, ni nunca todo es perfecto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD. www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.**

**_Con el corazón en las manos._**

**_._**

_**Capítulo 1. **_

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 18 años recién cumplidos. Vivía en Forks, Washington con mi padre Charlie. Soy de mediana estatura, delgada —una flacucha, en pocas palabras—, desgarbada y extremadamente descoordinada; creo que nací en _patosilandia._ Tengo el pelo color chocolate al igual que mis ojos, además de ser tan blanca que siempre bromeo que soy albina.

En Forks tenía muchos amigos, más no salía mucho, prefería pasar un fin de semana leyendo un buen libro sola en mi cuarto. Era la típica chica que ama los libros y la música.

Mi madre Renée es lo contrario a mí, es extrovertida y siempre anda de un lado para otro. Es profesora en la Universidad de Texas; ella y mi padre se separaron hace unos cuantos años.

Mi padre Charlie, en cambio, vive conmigo. Es el mejor del mundo. Sé que el divorcio le afectó un poco pero él sigue en pie por mí. Constantemente salimos a cenar, me ayuda con mi tarea, él es mi mejor amigo y uno de los mejores abogados de Washington.

Y está mi mejor amigo Jake. Es el chico más apuesto, cariñoso y comprensible del mundo; lo quiero como un hermano, siempre hemos estado juntos, hasta el punto de que algunos piensen que somos novios; sin embargo, Jake y yo tenemos algo más fuerte que eso, una amistad que vale oro.

Ya estamos en octubre y hace apenas una semana que empecé en la Universidad de New York, estoy estudiando Literatura Inglesa.

Me emociona estar aquí, todo es diferente. Me provoca cierta adrenalina estar en la gran manzana.

He conocido buenos chicos de mi clase, he aprendido un poco más a salir gracias a Jake, aunque él está en Chicago con una beca deportiva, y a pesar de que lo extraño todos los días conversamos y le cuento cómo va el día; apenas estamos adaptándonos a estar separados.

Las clases me tienen exhausta, salgo a las seis de la mañana y llego a mi departamento a las siete u ocho de la noche. Hablo regularmente con Jake, más no he tenido la oportunidad de llamar a papá.

Me tumbo en la cama con los libros y la PC, pero rápidamente me quedo dormida.

Esa es mi rutina de todos los días…


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD. www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.**

**_Con el corazón en las manos._**

_Capítulo 2. _

Ya tengo tres meses en la universidad y todo marcha de maravilla. He hecho amigas fantásticas, Rosalie y Alice son las mejores. Rose estudia comercio y Alice diseño, nos conocimos en la cafetería de la universidad y fue _amistad_ _a primera vista_.

Ambas son hermanas y viven con su familia en uno de los suburbios de Nueva York. Tienen un hermano mayor llamado Edward, quien todavía no empieza la universidad porque 'el niño de papi decidió darse un año sabático', como dice Rose; por lo tanto, aún no he podido conocerlo. Sus padres maravillosos, Carlisle y Esme son las personas más amables del mundo. Él es doctor y Esme diseñadora de interiores.

Hoy me invitaron a una cena en casa de ellos, Carlisle y Esme están cumpliendo 30 años de matrimonio y van a dar una pequeña fiesta.

Desde que estoy con Alice mi gusto por la ropa ha cambiado considerablemente. Por ejemplo, hoy llevo unos jean negros bien entallados, tacones color crema, blusa blanca y cazadora crema; mi cabello despeinado a un lado.

Ya lista, agarro mi bolso de mano y salgo de mi departamento. En quince minutos estaba en casa de los Cullen tocando la puerta. Carlisle fue quien me dio la bienvenida.

—Hola, Bella. Adelante.

—Hola, Carlisle. ¡Feliz aniversario!

—Gracias. Alice está en su cuarto, si quieres ve al jardín, allí está Rose con algunos invitados. —Sonrío y asiento.

Pasé por la sala, la cual estaba repleta de rosas rojas, seguro que gracias a Esme. Las puertas del jardín se hallaban abiertas, así que al salir quedé totalmente impresionada. El jardín era hermoso, había rosas rojas y blancas por todos lados, en medio se ubicaba una pequeña pista de baile donde una banda tocaba música suave. Todo el camino estaba iluminado con grandes faroles a los lados. A pesar de no ser formal, la elegancia se podía percibir.

Rose estaba hermosa con un vestido de coctel color amarillo y grandes tacones negros. Al verme, sonrió y se dirigió hasta mí. Me dio un gran abrazo.

—Ven, Bella, quiero presentarte a unos amigos —exclamó halándome del brazo sin derecho a réplica.

Caminamos hacia unos chicos, eran de la facultad de medicina; ninguno me llamó la atención así que intervenía en las conversaciones únicamente cuando era necesario.

Alice todavía no bajaba, así que me aparté del grupo y me senté en unos de los sillones que estaban en el jardín, revisé mi celular y había un mensaje de Jake deseándome buenas noches. Justo cuando iba a responder, Alice me asustó gritando detrás de mí:

—¡Bella! Qué hermosa estás.

—Gracias, Alice —articulé llevando mi mano a mi pecho—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Bella, sabes que para todo me tomo tiempo. —Le rodé los ojos mientras le sacaba la lengua infantilmente. Alice vestía un conjunto blanco con negro que le ajustaba la figura y tacones.

En ese momento llegó Rose, y las tres nos sentamos a charlar. Estábamos riéndonos a carcajadas cuando comenzaron los aplausos, Esme y Carlisle venían entrando al jardín. Nos levantamos rápidamente y empezamos a aplaudir, los camareros repartieron copas de Champagne a todos los invitados.

Carlisle empezó una gran historia sobre cómo había conocido a Esme, cuando llegaron tres chicos con grandes bolsos de viaje, chaquetas negras y gorros. Yo estaba impresionada mientras que Alice y Rose se hallaban perplejas. Uno de los chicos captó mi atención, era alto, desgarbado, ojos verdes y muy hermoso.

El susodicho gritó:

—Feliz aniversario, mamá y papá. —De un momento a otro Esme salió disparada hacia él, y cuando me di la vuelta, Alice y Rose hicieron lo mismo.

El chico se quitó el bolso y abrazó fuertemente a Esme. Ahí comprendí quien era. Él era Edward. Al abrazo se agregaron Carlisle junto con Alice y Rose. Esme empezó a llorar mientras todos aplaudían, más yo seguía perpleja, algo en mí en ese instante se activó; él era simplemente perfecto.

Los chicos que llegaron con él también fueron recibidos de la misma forma por otras familias que se encontraban allí. Al cabo de un momento los Cullen estaban completos.

Carlisle habló sobre Edward, al parecer había estado de viaje por el mundo, pero finalmente regresaba a casa. La historia se prolongó hasta continuar contando la historia de Esme y de él. Hicimos un brindis por su aniversario y todos comenzaron a bailar, me sentía intimidada porque no conocía a nadie, además no quería interrumpir el momento de esa hermosa familia, por lo que decidí retirarme.

Estaba en eso cuando Esme me tomó del brazo y me detuvo.

—Bella, ¿a dónde vas? Quiero presentarte a Edward. —No pude decir nada, estaba muy apenada y roja de tanto observarlo desde lejos.

Carlisle y Edward se hallaban conversando muy entusiasmados mientras que Alice y Rose escuchaban atentamente. Esme y yo nos acercamos, tanto que Edward volteó a verme, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Él sonrió y yo me sonrojé.

—Hijo, ella es Bella, la mejor amiga de Rose y Alice, y también parte de la familia. —Esme dijo esto último abrazándome.

Le tendí la mano y él la estrechó.

—Mucho gusto, Bella —dijo con una hermosa voz.

—Mucho gusto, Edward —declaré con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Edward se disculpó en ese momento para darse una ducha y desempacar. Aseguró que regresaría a la fiesta una vez haya terminado. Por su parte Alice y Rose me llevaron a conocer a Emmett y a Jasper, los mejores amigos de Edward. Nos sentamos en una mesa y comenzamos a charlar. Ambos eran muy divertidos, se notaba que Emmett estaba coladito de Rose, aunque Alice y Jasper no se quitaban las miradas de encima.

La banda comenzó a tocar una melodía muy bonita, Emmett aprovechó el momento y sacó a bailar a Rose, Jasper le secundó haciendo lo mismo con Alice, quien trató de negarse alegando no querer dejarme sola, sin embargo no se lo permití.

Estaba sentada admirando la hermosa noche cuando alguien detrás de mi carraspeó. Me di la vuelta y era Edward.

—Hola, Isabella.

—Solo Bella, por favor —interrumpí rápidamente.

Él sonrió.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —Me sonrojé y asentí con la cabeza.

Me tomó de la mano conduciéndome a la pista de baile, vagamente me di de cuenta de cómo andaba vestido: jean oscuro, zapatos negros, camisa azul rey y una chaqueta negra; su cabello color cobrizo sumamente despeinado era impresionante.

En la pista sí que sabía bailar, mamá siempre dice que no confíe en un hombre que sabe bailar. La pieza era lenta y romántica, aún así él se movía con gracia.

—¿Cómo conoces a mis hermanas? —preguntó de repente clavando su mirada en mí.

—Nos conocimos en la universidad —dije un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué estudias? —prosiguió esta vez sonriendo.

—Literatura Inglesa. —Edward asintió—. ¿Dónde te encontrabas?

—Bueno, por ahí y por allá. Estuve en Londres, París, Bruselas. Paré en Dubái porque quería darles una sorpresa a mis padres.

—Buen trabajo, Esme está muy feliz —comenté.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque también tengo otra sorpresa que darles.

—¿Cuál es? Puedes confiar en mí, sé guardar secretos —curioseé un poco ruborizada.

—Empezaré la universidad el lunes, me inscribí por internet hace un par de días y hablé con el Decano, que es muy amigo de mi papá.

Me quedé impresionada.

—Bien por ti, Edward. ¿Qué estudiarás?

—Te diré el lunes cuando nos veamos —dijo guiñándome un ojo. Mi rubor llegó a niveles insospechados. Seguimos bailando y cuando nos dimos cuenta éramos la única pareja que seguía en la pista. Edward me pegó a su pecho, pero no me importó.

Cuando se hizo tarde decidí irme a casa, Edward y yo habíamos pasado tiempo hablando de sus viajes y todas las locuras que había hecho con sus amigos. Ni Alice ni Rose se encontraban por ningún lado, visualicé a Carlisle hablando con Esme y me acerqué a ellos.

—Buenas noches. Vine a despedirme, ya es un poco tarde —dije abrazándolos a los dos.

—Bella, ¿por qué no te quedas? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Gracias, Carlisle, pero no —dije un poco apenada.

—oh, por favor, Bella. Es tarde para que te vayas —replicó Esme.

—La verdad no quiero ser molestia, Esme. Ya me voy, estén tranquilos.

Ellos no dijeron nada así que me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—¡Oye, Bella! —me gritó Edward. Me detuve de inmediato—. Espera aquí, voy por las llaves y te llevo a tu casa.

—Edward, no es necesario —protesté.

—En serio, Bella. Yo te llevo, no seas testaruda. —Puse los ojos en blanco y asentí estando de acuerdo. Edward fue en busca de las llaves y en un momento ya estaba a mi lado—. Listo, vámonos.

Nos subimos al auto de Carlisle y Edward puso el auto en marcha. Íbamos en silencio, solo hablábamos cuando me pedía indicaciones. Después de un rato llegamos a mi edificio, Edward apagó el motor del auto.

—Llegamos.

—Gracias, Edward. Te lo agradezco.

—Bella, ¿cuándo te volveré a ver? Digo, para seguir conversando.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos al Central Park mañana en la tarde?

—¿Es una cita? —inquirió Edward riéndose.

Eso me molestó.

—Mejor olvídalo —expresé molesta.

—¡No! Lo siento, no quise reírme —declaró un poco avergonzado—. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos allá?

—Bien. Nos vemos mañana. —Abrí la puerta del auto para bajarme, pero Edward me tomó de la mano.

—Me encantó conocerte, Bella.

Bajé del auto y entré a mi edificio. En el ascensor iba pensando en cómo acepté verlo mañana, apenas lo conocía, pero algo muy dentro de mí decía que no importaba; sonreí como una tonta.

Mañana vería de nuevo a Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD. www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.**

_**Con el corazón en las manos.**_

**Capítulo 3.**

Me levanté a las diez de la mañana y me di cuenta que no soñé que sí había conocido a Edward Cullen. 

Comencé a limpiar para distraerme un poco, puse la música a todo volumen y en menos de una hora había limpiado todo el departamento. Cociné lasagna y me senté frente al televisor buscando un programa decente qué ver. Al poco tiempo me aburrí con la televisión, así que tomé un libro y, por primera vez, no me podía concentrar. Agarré mi celular y llamé a Jake, contestó al segundo timbrado. 

—Hola, Jake. ¿Qué tal? 

—Hola, Bella. Pensé que no llamarías nunca. —Sonreí. 

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Oye, ¿qué tal las prácticas? 

—Las prácticas van de maravilla. La próxima semana vendrán algunos coach de distintos equipos a vernos jugar. 

—¡Eso es fantástico, Jake! —Continuamos hablando de todo un poco hasta que escuché la puerta—. Oh, Jake, hablamos luego, alguien está tocando la puerta. 

Me levanté y fui a ver quién era, sorprendentemente era Alice. 

—Hola, cariño. Disculpa que ayer no me despedí de ti —saludó abrazándome. 

—No te preocupes, Alice. Pasa, estás en tu casa. 

Alice atravesó el pasillo quitándose la gran chaqueta. 

—Entonces, Bella, ¿qué tal mi hermano? —preguntó en tono sarcástico. 

—Me gustó conocerlo, es muy agradable. 

—Oh, lo sabía, Bella, Edward hoy ha insistido en acompañarme hacia acá pero le he dicho que no. —Intenté hacerme la que no le importaba que Edward quisiera visitarme, aunque evidentemente fallé—. Bella, por favor. Ambas sabemos que te gusta Edward, y él también gusta de ti.  
>Mi corazón se paralizó con la idea de que Edward sintiera lo mismo por mí. <p>

—Te equivocas, Alice. No niego que me llamó la atención, pero Edward no gusta de mi. 

—Que sí, Bella —exclamó sonriendo. Por mi parte, negué con la cabeza—. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas anoche después del baile? No te vi, ni tampoco a Rose. 

Pasamos la tarde hablando hasta que se hicieron las tres de la tarde. Me levanté del sofá y Alice me vio extrañada. 

—Lo siento, Alice, pero tengo una cita a las cuatro y tengo que arreglarme. —Ella resopló audiblemente. 

—No me dirás con quién, ¿verdad? —Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Ella entornó los ojos—. Adiós, Alice. —Me despedí abrazándola. 

Después que Alice se fue, corrí a darme una ducha, el agua logró relajarme por un segundo, así que mi imaginación comenzó a volar. Pensé en él y lo que había dicho Alice. ¿Será que gusta de mí? Sacudí la cabeza y salí de la ducha rápidamente, me sequé y me vestí con unos pantalones azules, mis converse negras y una blusa azul holgada. Tejí mi cabello y tomé mi bolso de lado, sonreí en el espejo satisfecha con el resultado. 

Salí del departamento, vi el reloj y eran las tres treinta, tenía media hora de adelanto, así que decidí caminar hacia el Central Park.  
>Pasé por mi cafetería favorita y decidí comprar un café y un pastelillo. Llegué con diez minutos de sobra, por lo que empecé a caminar por los alrededores en busca de él.<br>Me distraje por un rato hasta que alguien me tomó por detrás, hace solo 24 horas no sabría quién era, pero conocía esos brazos; era Edward. Me dio la vuelta y me sostuvo frente a él. Nuestras mirada se volvieron a entrelazar. 

—Hola, Edward —dije con voz tímida. 

—Hola, Bella —dijo sonriendo—. Ven acompáñame —expuso tomándome de la mano. Yo todavía no reaccionaba, así que me dejé llevar. Caminamos por el parque sin decir nada hasta que llegamos a una pequeña colina con un gran árbol, ahí se encontraba una gran manta color roja a cuadros, las típicas de hacer un día de campo, con una una cesta al parecer llena de comida. 

—Oye, ¿por qué tan callada? 

—No es nada, Edward. Es solo que estoy impresionada —expresé viéndolo fijamente.  
>Sonreí y bajé la cara. Él me tomó por la barbilla para que lo viera. <p>

—No bajes tu hermosa cara, Bella, me gusta verla. —Me sonrojé en un segundo y solo asentí. 

Edward me condujo hasta la gran manta y los dos nos tumbamos encima de ella. Él abrió la cesta y sacó unos sándwiches. 

—¿Pavo o pollo? 

—Pavo —respondí sonriendo.  
>Empezamos a quitarlos del envoltorio en silencio hasta que Edward me preguntó: <p>

—Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes? 

—Tengo 18. ¿Y tú? 

—Estoy por cumplir 20 —dijo sonriente—. ¿Tienes novio? —Yo sonreí y negué. Él parecía sorprendido—. ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita no tiene novio? ¿No ha llegado el indicado? 

Me encogí de hombros y Edward sonrió. 

—Por lo menos tengo algo de ventaja. —Me ruboricé, pero no dije nada—. Perdona si soy un atrevido, pero me encanta cuando te hago sonrojar. 

Me reí y me puse más roja de lo que estaba.  
>Pasaron las horas y todavía seguíamos tumbados contemplando las nubes, Edward me contó sobre sus viajes y toda la gente que conoció, yo le conté sobre mi familia. Para él todo era emocionante, y no lo entendía porque mi vida es insignificante delante de todos sus viajes. Cuando fue hora de irnos lo ayudé a recoger las cosas, aunque me enredé con la manta y sin querer le caí encima. Nuestras bocas quedaron a centímetros, él se acercó para besarme pero rápidamente giré mi cara. Me levanté con cuidado y él hizo lo mismo. <p>

Terminamos de recoger todo en silencio y caminamos por el parque, eran ya las siete de la noche. 

—Bella, te acompaño hasta tu departamento. 

—Edward, no es necesario —repliqué negando con la cabeza. 

—Insisto. No quiero que te vayas sola. 

Caminamos por las calles de Nueva York sumidos en un profundo silencio que de por sí no era incómodo. Después de un rato llegamos a mi edificio, él se quedó parado en la puerta. 

—Edward, pasa. Llamaré un taxi para ti. —Él sonrió. 

Subimos hasta mi departamento y cuando entró quedó impresionado. 

—Wow, Bella, tienes un buen gusto para decorar. 

—Gracias, Edward. Siéntate, ponte cómodo. —Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a una agencia de taxis, no me concentré en la llamada, solo podía verlo a él. 

Le di el número de la calle a la recepcionista y lo que escuché fue que en veinte minutos mandaría a un taxi. Colgué el teléfono y me senté a su lado. 

—¿Quieres algo, un café o agua mientras esperas? —Edward negó con la cabeza. Sentí que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, así que me alejé un poco. Edward me detuvo. 

—No me gusta que te alejes. 

—Edward, por favor, tan solo hace un día que nos conocemos. 

Él se quedó observándome fijamente. 

—Lo es, aun así no quiero que te alejes de mí. 

—Edward, creo que llegó tu taxi. —Él entendió la indirecta y bajó la cara.

—Lo siento, Bella. 

Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla luego de que acordamos vernos mañana en la universidad. Cuando cerré la puerta luego de que Edward se marchó, me deslicé a través de ella sonriendo como tonta. 

Edward Cullen no quería que me alejara.  
>Me levanté con el objetivo de darme una ducha y prepararme un té para irme a la cama. Noté que mi celular anunciaba que un nuevo mensaje había llegado. Lo abrí extrañada, puesto que era de un número desconocido. <p>

**Gracias por la maravillosa tarde, Bella. **

**Disfruté tu compañía.  
><strong>

**PD. Alice me dio tu número.  
><strong>

**Buenas noches.**

**Edward**. 

Oh, Alice. Tenía ganas de matarla y a la vez abrazarla fuertemente. Me entusiasmaba sobremanera que mañana lo volvería a ver. 

Me tomé el té y me metí en las sábanas calientitas. En poco tiempo me quedé dormida, soñando con ojos verdes y sonrisas torcidas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**Con el corazón en las manos**_**.**

**Capítulo 4**.

Me levanté muy temprano, me di una ducha y lavé mi pelo con mi shampoo favorito de olor a fresas, me sequé y me vestí con unos pantalones, una blusa verde, mi cazadora negra y botines negros. Despeiné mi cabello para que callera en ondas. 

Ya lista, me dirigí a la cocina, tomé un poco de juego, busqué mis libros y salí disparada del departamento. Admito que se me hizo un poco tarde por andar fantaseando con Edward.

Tomé mis auriculares y puse mi playlist, casi me salto la parada de la universidad. Al llegar me conduce directi a mi primera clase de Historia Europea. 

En el camino tropecé con alguien y todos mis libros cayeron al suelo.

—Oh, lo siento tanto. —Me disculpé mientras me agachaba a recogerlos y noté esas hermosas manos, era Edward. Levanté la cara y lo vi, inmediatamente me ruboricé. 

—Buenos días, Bella —dijo sonriéndome.

—Buenos días, Edward —dije levantándome con mis libros ya en mis manos.

—Se te ha hecho tarde, ¿no? —comentó en tono dulzón. Apreté mis libros a mí pecho y asentí. Él sonrió—. Ven, te acompaño a llegar asentí tu aula.

—¿Por fin me dirás qué vas a estudiar? —inquirí. 

—Esta bien. Estudiaré Literatura Inglesa, al igual que tú. —Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¡Oh rayos, tendríamos las mismas clases! Edward se rio de mi expresión.

Caminamos rápido hacia el aula y llegamos justo a tiempo, escogimos los primeros asientos para sentarnos. Cuando empezó la clase, cada uno estuvo atento a lo que el profesor explicaba. 

Uno que otro rato Edward me miraba, yo por mi parte hacía al lo mismo. Realmente me gustaba estar con él, aunque no quería enamorarme, era muy pronto y quería conocerlo a fondo. 

Las clases fueron yendo y viniendo, no tuvimos un respiro en casi todo el día. En la cafetería nos encontramos con Alice y Rose, las cuales quedaron impresionadas al verme junto a Edward, pero no dijeron nada. 

Edward era muy divertido, se la pasaba bromeando con los chicos y siempre tenía una sonrisa que mostrarme; era perfecto. Todavía no entendía qué le gustaba de mí. 

Cuando se hizo de noche, Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Se detuvo frente al edificio y apagó el motor. 

—Uf, qué día, ¿verdad? —dijo en tono cansado.

—Pronto te acostumbrarás a la rutina, te lo aseguro.

Él me miró y, tomandome de la mano expresó:

—Si estaré contigo todos los días, me adaptaré muy rápido. —Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada—. ¿Qué te he dicho de bajar la cabeza, Bella?

Me tomó de la barbilla y nuestras miradas se entrelazaron. Él se acercó a mí y supe que quería besarme, asi que intenté acortar el espacio entre nosotros, pero no pude. Edward lo notó y pegó mi frente con la suya.

—Eres especial, Bella, ¿lo sabías? —Por mi parte, permanecí en silencio—. Me gustas, Bella —declaró en un tono muy dulce.

—También me gustas, Edward.

Él quedó impresionado, así que aproveché para salir del auto. Entré a mi edificio y subí las escaleras, llegué exhausta al departamento. Abrí la puerta y la cerré de un portazo. Le dije a Edward que me gustaba. No lo podía creer.

Tomé un vaso de agua y me tiré en el sillón, mi corazón latia a mil por hora. 

Mi teléfono sonó y era un mensaje de Edward.

_Mañana estaré aquí esperándote a las seis, no quiero que llegues otra vez tarde. Te quiero._

_**Edward**_

Agarré el teléfono y le escribí un texto.

_Te esperaré mañana, linda noche._

_**Bella**_

La verdad es que no dormí en toda la noche pensando en el día siguiente, a primera hora lo tendría aquí y eso me emocionaba.

Me levanté de la cama sin haber podido descansar bien. Me di una ducha bien fría, me sequé mientras trataba de decidir qué me pondría. Miré por el gran ventanal y había un sol radiante, por lo que elegí unos shorts de mezclilla bien ajustados, una camiseta blanca con el logo de Nirvana estampado delante y unos converse negros. 

Mi teléfono sonó. 

_Buenos días. Estoy abajo esperándote, Bella._

**Edward**

Agarré mis libros y mi bolso y salí corriendo; cuando bajé él estaba ahí parado en frente del auto, me le acerqué y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla. 

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Automáticamente ya estaba roja. Con una cálida sonrisa de su parte subimos al auto, todo el camino fue en silencio. 

Al llegar a la universidad Edward me ayudó con mis libros, en el camino nos encontramos a Rose y a Alice, las cuales estaban acompañadas por Emmett y Jasper. Las recibí con un fuerte abrazo, no nos habíamos podido reunir. 

Saludé a Emmett y a Jasper con una sonrisa, Edward los saludó con un gran abrazo, eran sus mejores amigos por lo que me había contado. 

—Bella, es hora de ir a clase —dijo Edward. Todos se quedaron viéndome. Asentí y me despedí de los demás.

—Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Edward me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos al salón de clases. No pude evitar la sonrisa de felicidad que se formó en mi cara. Me di la vuelta y todos estaban boquiabiertos, Alice no dejaba de sonreír. Edward me apretó la mano y yo hice lo mismo. Llegamos al aula y nos sentamos juntos aún tomados de la mano. 

El día transcurrió tranquilo, Edward y yo fuimos a comer fuera del campus en un pequeño restaurante; nos reímos y bromeamos. Edward era la persona más especial que había conocido en mi vida, y de verdad que me gustaba. 

Cuando terminaron las clases, Edward me llevó a casa e hizo lo mismo que la noche anterior, apagó el motor, me tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la cara. 

—Te quiero, Bella —dijo en tono muy dulce. Yo me sonrojé y no pude decir nada. Edward sonrió y me besó la frente. 

Cuando estaba por bajarme del auto, susurré:

—Yo también te quiero.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, aunque no dijo nada, ya me había bajado del auto.

Estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

. 

_**Con el corazón en las manos.**_

**Capítulo 5.**

_**Un mes después**_**...**

Edward y yo no habíamos avanzado mucho en nuestra relación. Éramos mejores amigos,pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, la mayor parte en su casa, y nos ayudábamos en clase. Era agradable estar con él.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Rose. Carlisle y Esme han planeado una gran fiesta de gala en su casa. Edward no podrá venir por mí porque lo tienen de un lado a otro con los preparativos. Por mi parte me encuentro admirando las grandes luces de la cuidad desde el ventanal de mi habitación, estoy entusiasmada.

Veo el reloj de la pared y marca las siete. Corro al baño, me doy una ducha lavándome el pelo. Cuando salgo lo envuelvo en una toalla, busco el secador y lo seco rápidamente, me decido por ondas y el resultado es seximente despeinado. Mi maquillaje era sencillo pero elegante, sombra negra y delineador en mis ojos, un poco de rubor y en mis labios pintalabos rojos carmesí. Busco mi vestido, era rojo corte sirena, con toda la espalda al descubierto y por delante un gran escote en V. Me lo pongo y me queda perfecto. Tomo mis tacones negros y mi bolso de mano. 

Ya lista llamo un taxi y en quince minutos estoy en la entrada de los Cullen. Toda la entrada está adornada espectacularmente, las puertas están abiertas y muchos de los invitados han llegado. 

Estoy un tanto intimidada, pero rápidamente se me pasa y entro a la gran casa con paso decidido. Veo a Emmett y me dirijo hacia él. Al verme sonríe y se acerca a mí.

—Bella, qué hermosa estás –dice abrazándome.

—Gracias, Emmett. ¿Por casualidad has visto a Edward?

Él sonríe y me da la vuelta. Al girar veo a un dios griego. Edward estaba vestido con un bello esmoquin negro, corbata y su cabello despeinado. Al verme sonríe con esa sonrisa torcida suya que hace que tiemble, llega hasta nosotros y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo.

—Qué hermosa estás, pequeña —declara dándome un beso en la frente.

—Tu también estás muy guapo, Edward.

Entretanto llegan Alice y Jasper. Alice estaba hermosa con su vestido largo color negro, le queda de maravilla y se veía muy feliz al lado de Jasper. 

Estamos reunidos riéndonos de las locuras que han pasado en la universidad cuando Carlisle sale tomado de la mano con Esme, ambos dan las gracias por todos lo que han asistido y en un momento baja Rosalie, vestida con un hermoso vestido color lila, el mismo tenía un gran escote que pronunciaba sus atributos. Su pelo se hallaba recogido en un gran peinado. Los aplausos se hicieron notar mientras ella bajaba las escaleras, Esme y Carlisle la toman por ambos brazos y ayudan a que termine de bajar los peldaños. Emmett está boquiabierto, se aparta de nosotros y va a donde esta Rosalie se dan la mano y la banda que hay en el lugar empieza a tocar.

Emmett condujo a Rose por el pasillo hasta la pista de baile y ambos empiezan a bailar. Lentamente la pista se va llenando de parejas. Edward tomó mi mano, llevándome a la pista y bailar. La canción era lenta, así que coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro.

Después del baile nos sentamos a conversar un poco con nuestros amigos, luego llega se hizo el brindis por Rose y un poco más tarde cantamos cumpleaños feliz. Todo marchaba a la perfección. 

Edward y yo caminamos por el jardín tomados de la mano.

—Bella, estás muy hermosa —dice dulcemente.

—Gracias, Edward. —Me ruborizo un poco.

Continuamos caminando. Edward me detiene y me acerca a él, nuestras bocas están a un centímetro.

—Bella, te quiero.

—Yo igual, Edward.

Estamos a punto de besarnos, pero de pronto escuchamos el sonar de unas copas y y el momento se rompe, así que optamos por regresar a la fiesta. 

Al llegar nos encontramos con Emmett tomado de la mano con Rosalie, los dos están en frente de Esme y Carlisle. Alice está entusiasmada tomada también de la mano de Jasper. Edward me pega a su pecho y yo lo abrazo. Emmett se aclara la garganta.

—Señor y señora Cullen, o más práctico, Carlisle y Esme, me conocen desde muy pequeño y los quiero como unos padres, los respeto y los admiro, pero estoy aquí ante ustedes para pedirles que acepten el noviazgo entre Rosalie y yo, y que pronto haya un compromiso. 

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Por su parte, Carlisle y Esme sonríen.

—Emmett, te queremos con a un hijo, claro que les damos nuestra bendición.

Todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos. Edward me pega más a él y me besa la frente. Después de las tres de la madrugada algunos invitados se han ido, Carlisle y Esme hace rato que fueron a acostarse, pero los amigos de Rose continúan bailando en la pista.

Alice ha desaparecido con Jasper y Rose está en la pista con Emmett. Yo estoy sentada en el regazo de Edward, quien me abraza dulcemente. Siento que me estoy quedando dormida y poco después que me llevan en brazos. Abro los ojos y es Edward, quien me lleva subiendo las escaleras. 

—Shh. Sigue durmiendo, Bella, te acostaré en un cuarto de invitados.

—No, Edward, quiero dormir contigo. —Al parecer la champagne hizo su efecto. Lo veo a la cara y me sonríe estando de acuerdo. Entramos a su amplio cuarto y me acuesta en la cama. Me quita los zapatos y hace lo mismo y se acuesta a mi lado.

—Te despertaré dentro de un rato, quiero que veas algo. —Apenas pude asentir antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Entre mis sueños escucho a Edward y me levanto de un brinco. Él a mí lado se ríe.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo. Pero antes debes quitarte ese gran vestido y ponerte cómoda —alega extendiéndome una de sus camisetas y un suéter. Los agarro sin chistar.

—Date la vuelta, por favor —le pido y él lo hace. 

Como puedo me bajo el cierre que tiene de lado el vestido y lo arrojo al suelo, tomo la camisa y me la abotono y encima me pongo el abrigo. 

—Listo, Edward.

Él se da la vuelta, me ve y se acerca a mí, dejando un suave beso sobre mi frente.  
>Me extiende la mano y la acepto. Salimos por la ventana y subimos al techo, con cuidado llegamos a lo más alto de la casa. Edward se agacha y se sienta, dejándome un espacio dentro de sus piernas. Titubeo, pero logro sentarme.<p>

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Edward? 

Él suspira. Luego de un momento en el que ninguno dice nada, dice:

—Este era mi lugar favorito de niño, venía y me sentaba aquí a contemplar el amanecer. Es una gran vista desde aquí. Si no te molesta quiero compartir esto contigo. —Me acercó más a su pecho. Por mi parte, me acurruco más a él y permanecemos en silencio. 

Después de un rato el amanecer empieza a salir, las tonalidades de morado, rojo y anaranjado son hermosas. 

—Wow. Esto es hermoso.

Él me abraza más fuerte.

—Quiero siempre ver el amanecer contigo, Bella. —Me abraza y pego mi cabeza a su pecho. Al poco rato cuando el sol está tomando todo el cielo, él se levanta y me ayuda a pararme. Pero mi coordinación es nula y casi resbalo, Edward me agarró fuerte en sus brazos, pegándome completamente a su pecho. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y poco a poco nuestros labios se acercan. 

Todo dentro de mí da vueltas. El beso empieza tierno, más de pronto se torna algo desenfrenado; por primera vez en mi vida quiero más. Así que lo tomo del pelo y él jadea. Cuando por fin nos separamos estamos sin aliento; Edward me sostiene de la mano y volvemos a entrar por la ventana. 

Edward no ha terminado conmigo, por lo que antes de entrar me toma por el brazo y me carga, mis piernas instintivamente se enroscan en su cintura. Vuelvo a ser consciente de mi alrededor cuando me tumba en la cama y se deshace del suéter y la camisa que tenía, gracias a Dios llevaba lencería. Él se impresiona y empieza a besar mi cuerpo con mayor intensidad. Yo me estremezco y me levanto, posicionándome encima de él; le quito la correa y le bajo el pantalón. Él sonríe tomándome la cara y besándome lentamente. 

De un tirón él se ha sacado el pantalón, así que los dos nos encontramos ahora en ropa interior. Recuerdo que nunca he estado con nadie y no sé cómo seguir, por lo que me detengo. 

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —pregunta mirándome confuso

—Soy virgen, Edward —digo titubeando un poco.

Edward abre los ojos como platos y se retira de encima de mí pasándose la mano por el pelo repetidas veces, eso significa que está molesto y preocupado.

—Bella, lo lamento tanto. Perdóname si hice algo que no querías. 

—No, Edward. —Lo callo poniendo mi dedo sobre su boca—. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

—No importa, pequeña. —Suspira y se acuesta a mi lado. Toma la sábana y me arropa—. Ven, vamos a dormir un poco.

Me acurruco a su lado y, cuando estoy quedándome dormida, lo escucho:

—Te amo, Bella.

.

.

Cuando abro los ojos tengo a un Edward bien despierto a mí lado.

—Buenas tardes, hermosa —dice besándome. Me levanto y veo el reloj, las dos en punto.

—¿Hemos dormido tanto? 

Edward asiente atrayéndome hacia él. Me pego a su pecho desnudo e inspiro su aroma, me encanta. Al cabo de un rato nos levantamos y yo me dirijo al baño. Por su parte Edward se retira para conseguirme ropa limpia. 

Abro la ducha y rápidamente el agua me relaja, después de un rato salgo del baño envuelta en la toalla y veo unos shorts muy cortos y una camiseta negra junto a unos converse. Le agradezco a Alice mentalmente.  
>Me visto rápidamente y en ese instante entra Edward ya bañado envuelto en una toalla, me doy la vuelta y me ruborizo. <p>

—Oh. Lo siento, Bella. Es que me he bañado afuera y dejé la ropa aquí. Dame un minuto y estaré decente. —¿Cómo este dios griego puede descontrolarme en solo unos segundos?—. Ya, Bella. 

Me doy la vuelta lentamente y Edward estaba ya medio vestido con unas bermudas pero sin camisa, se encuentra secando el pelo con la toalla. 

—No entiendo por qué mi pelo siempre es un desastre —comenta riéndose. Yo pienso para mis adentros que es el pelo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida—. ¿Qué ves? —dice en tono burlón.

Sacudo la cabeza rápidamente.

—No es nada. —De pronto Edward me carga—. Oye, Edward, bájame —digo riéndome. 

—Me encanta tu risa, Bella —expresa. Me arroja en la cama, se sienta de bruces encima de mí y empieza a hacerme cosquillas.

—¡Edward, por favor, para! —jadeo casi ahogándome de la risa. 

Ambos nos encontramos riendo cuando abren la puerta. Era Esme. Rápidamente Edward se baja de mí y se sienta en la cama mientras yo hago lo mismo. 

Esme permanece seria para luego estallar en risas.

—Me gusta verlos juntos —comenta en tono cálido. Mi cara instantáneamente se torna color rojiza—. ¿Tienen hambre? Carlisle está haciendo barbacoa y hay lasaña en la cocina.

Edward y yo asentimos. Me levanto de la cama y Edward me envuelve en sus brazos y deja un casto beso en mis labios, luego tira de mí para que salgamos de la habitación. 

Bajamos a la cocina y me doy cuenta que estoy muerta del hambre, me siento en uno de los asientos de la gran barra de desayunos. Edward saca dos vasos con jugo de naranja y los coloca frente a mí. Tomo un sorbo y veo que en el gran horno está la lasaña, así que me levanto y sirvo para los dos. Estaba deliciosa. 

Luego de recoger los platos y lavarlos decidimos salir al patio. Como andaba descalza, Edward me cargó hasta el jardín. Me sienta en una mecedora junto a él.

Alice no paraba de hablar. Ambos estábamos en silencio uno al lado del otro. Edward cuando tenía la oportunidad me pegaba a su pecho y me sonreía, yo estaba sumamente feliz por tenerlo conmigo. 

Algo dentro de mí estaba seguro de que lo amaba, mientras que la otra ya tenía miedo de perderlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

.

_**Con el corazón en las manos.**_

**Capítulo** **6.**

Llegó el invierno y estábamos a pocos días de navidad. Edward y yo éramos inseparables, me encantaba estar con él; es la persona más divertida, bromista y dulce que he conocido.

Cuando no andábamos de día de campo estábamos estudiando. Carlisle y Esme estaban muy felices de que Edward y yo pasemos tanto tiempo juntos, al igual que Alice y Rose.

En este tiempo he descubierto muchas cualidades de Edward que ambos tenemos en común. Como por ejemplo amamos leer, tenemos los mismos gustos por la musicales, cuando estamos molestos nos pellizcamos el puente de la nariz o pasamos rápidamente la mano por el pelo.

Sé que suena un poco tonto pero lo amo, y estoy segura que él también siente lo mismo.

Casi todas las noches se queda a dormir conmigo, es muy lindo despertar en las mañanas y verlo a mi lado. Creo que podría hacerlo por el resto de mi vida.

Mi padre dijo que pronto me visitaría, al igual que Jake. Ésta será mi primera navidad fuera de casa y no me entusiasma mucho la idea.

Hablo con Jake con mucha frecuencia, pero todavía no le he contado sobre Edward, quiero que este aquí para presentárselo.

Hoy Edward y yo nos iremos a Miami por una semana, Carlisle y Esme compraron una casa allá y quieren que le echemos un vistazo

—Bella, es hora de irnos —dice Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Cinco minutos, estoy terminando de recoger las maletas.

Tomo todas mis cosas y salgo corriendo de la habitación, él se encuentra en la sala del departamento arreglando las maletas. Suspiro. Todavía no entiendo cómo alguien tan perfecto puede estar conmigo.

—Bella, ¿por qué me miras así? —inquiere viéndome fijamente. En lugar de contestarle me acerco y lo abrazo, él me corresponde y me besa la frente—. Ven, pequeña, el avión sale en una hora.

Toma mis maletas y bajamos hacia el auto. Ya dentro cierro los ojos y suspiro, Edward me toma de la mano.

—¿Qué te sucede, ángel?

Lo observo y está con cara de preocupación.

—No es nada, Edward.

Él acepta, sonríe y besa mi mano.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

Él vuelve a sonreír y enciende el auto.

Después de un rato llegamos al aeropuerto, bajamos las maletas y entramos a la terminal para esperar el vuelo. Edward está en recepción revisando nuestros boletos mientras yo lo espero en medio de la terminal. Podría jurar que las despedidas más sinceras son las de los aeropuertos; miles de personas, desde las más jóvenes hasta las más maduras, se hallaban allí dejando atrás a alguien, por días o quizás para siempre.

Sacudo la cabeza, siempre ando pensando en que Edward y yo no estaremos juntos. Todavía no entiendo cómo una persona tan perfecta puede quererme.

—Bella, ¿qué piensas tanto? —dice preocupado.

—No es nada, Edward. —Repito dándole un dulce beso—. Ven, sentémonos.

Al hacerlo me pego a él, no quiero soltarlo nunca. Cierro los ojos e inspiro su aroma. Después de un rato anuncian nuestro vuelo, por lo que nos acercamos hasta la puerta cinco; nuestros asientos están juntos, yo tomo el lado de la ventana y él se sienta a mi lado. Me toma de la mano y mi cabeza reposa en su pecho, en unas dos horas estaremos en Miami. Cierro los ojos y caigo en un profundo sueño.

—Bella, cariño, despierta. —Escucho la dulce voz de Edward. Me levanto de golpe y él se ríe—. Cariño, ya llegamos.

Me toma de la mano y me ayuda a levantarme. Después de bajar del avión estuvimos esperando por media hora por nuestras maletas, cuando pudimos salir del aeropuerto el cielo se hallaba repleto de estrellas, Edward me abraza y subimos a un taxi. Al cabo de un rato llegamos a un conjunto de casas muy lujosas, parecían mansiones. El taxi nos dejó en la casa número 26, era de color blanco y las paredes eran de cristal.

Mientras Edward sacaba las maletas del taxi caminé en los alrededores y quedé sorprendida, teníamos la playa en la parte trasera; nunca había estado tan cerca del mar.

Edward dejó las maletas en el porche y de repente ya me tenía en sus brazos.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces? —exclamé riéndome. Su mirada se torna profunda y decidida.

—Solo estoy practicando para cuando tú y yo nos casemos. —Me pongo roja automáticamente. Él se ríe nuevamente—. Veo que todavía causo ese efecto en ti.

Acorto la poca distancia entre nosotros y lo beso, él me corresponde desesperadamente; nos alejamos cuando ninguno de los dos ya no puede respirar.

—Creo que es mejor que me bajes —digo sonriendo. Él me hace caso y me deja en la amplia sala. La decoración es exquisita, esto tiene que ser obra de Esme.

—Sabes que mamá y papá viajaron hace un mes acá, ¿verdad? —Asiento en repuesta—. Y sabes que nos mandaron con tal de que estemos solos, ¿verdad?

—Eso no lo sabía —dije riéndome.

—Ven, acompáñame, te enseñaré tu habitación.

—¿No dormirás conmigo?

Él sonríe. —Pensé que querías estar sola.

—Nunca te he dicho que quiero estar sola, ¿o sí?

—Está bien, dormiré contigo.

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos al segundo piso, el cual está repleto de habitaciones, seis en total. La última es la nuestra. Las paredes están pintadas de color blanco, una gran cama en tonos marrones yace en el centro de la misma, una de las ventanas es totalmente corrediza, así que hay una gran vista de la playa.

Hoy la luna está llena, así que la noche es perfecta. Edward deja nuestras cosas en una esquina y me toma de la mano.

—Ven, quiero llevarte a la playa.

Bajamos por detrás de la casa, visualizo el reloj y marca las nueve. Salimos y hay dos grandes camas con cortinas blancas y negras, también una mesa con sillones blancos. Es perfecto. Me quito los zapatos y siento la arena en mis pies, me acerco al agua y dejo que mis pies se mojen con el agua, es relajante.

Edward se acerca a mí con una botella de vino y dos copas, está sin camisa y descalzo.

—Brindemos porque esta semana sea inolvidable.

Me entrega la copa y las estrechamos juntos. A pesar de que Edward y yo nunca habíamos intimado, había un deseo que crecía en mí; creo que estaba lista para dar ese paso. Debo admitir que me aterra, pero sé que Edward me tratará bien.

Ya son las dos de la madrugada y ambos estamos completamente borrachos. Me levanto de mi silla y me siento en su regazo, él besa mi frente.

Doy la vuelta y empiezo a besarlo, luego Edward se levanta de la silla, por lo que enrosco mis pies alrededor de su cintura, y caemos en una de las camas. Rápidamente empezamos a quitarnos toda la ropa, ya estaba preparada para esto. Edward está a punto de quitarme el brasear cuando se detiene bruscamente.

—No quiero estar borracho cuando te haga mía. —Abro los ojos como platos.

—Edward... —Empiezo a balbucear.

—Shh. No esta noche, cariño —declara antes de quedar completamente dormido.

Yo permanezco despierta, el alcohol se esfumó de mi sistema y me doy cuenta en lo que iba a hacer. Me sonrojo y cierro los ojos e inmediatamente caigo en un profundo sueño.

La gran luz que entra por las cortinas me despierta, abro los ojos y veo que Edward no está, así que me levanto de un salto, entro a la casa y sonrío con lo que veo, ahí está mi dios griego preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días —digo sonriendo. Él se voltea y me besa.

—Querrás decir buenas tardes. —Me sorprendo y veo el reloj de la cocina, el cual marca las tres treinta.

Lo miro ceñuda.

—¿Por qué estás preparando desayuno?

Él se alza de hombros.

—Quiero que comas algo ligero, la borrachera de anoche me imagino que te dejó con resaca.

Ahí es cuando recuerdo que me duele la cabeza, Edward me ve y hace un gesto de desaprobación, luego me tiende un vaso de zumo de naranja y una aspirina.

—Toma esto, te sentirás mejor.

Me trago la pastilla y tomo un gran sorbo del zumo de naranja.

Me siento en una de las sillas de la barra de desayuno mientras que él termina el desayuno. Edward está muy concentrado, así que permanezco en silencio.

Después de un rato me molesta que ni siquiera me hable, por lo que subo a la habitación y cierro la puerta de un portazo. Con tal de distraerme decido darme una ducha. Abro mi maleta y saco unos short blancos y una camiseta del mismo color, agarro mi neceser y una toalla y me doy una ducha. Lavo mi pelo con mi shampoo olor a fresas y enseguida me relajo.

Escucho a Edward tocar la puerta.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

No respondo y continúo bañándome.

Cuando salí de la ducha vi que no había nadie en la habitación, me sequé rápidamente, me vestí y dejé mi cabello suelto mojado.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, no había rastro de Edward. Me acerqué a la mesa de desayuno y encontré una nota:

**Vuelvo pronto, hermosa, espero que no sigas molesta. **

**Te traeré una sorpresa. **

**Te amo.**

Perfecta caligrafía. Sonreí.

Ya no estaba molesta, pero necesitaba hacer algo.

Tomé el desayuno de la mesa, eran unas tortitas con beicon, jugo de naranja y café. Salí a la playa y me senté en una de las camas.

El mar estaba precioso, era relajante. Comí despacio; cuando terminé fui hasta la cocina, lavé el plato y las tazas y regresé a la cama. Pronto caí profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté sentí alguien a mi lado, no quería abrir los ojos, así que me pegué a su pecho.

—Hola. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Te dije que tenía una sorpresa. Abre los ojos.

Aún estaba adormecida, así que los abrí lentamente. El lugar había cambiado; habían velas alrededor de la cama y en todo el camino a la playa, pétalos de rosas se hallaban regados por todo el piso y en la mesa una botella de champagne con dos copas esperándonos.

—Es hermoso, Edward. Gracias.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan.

—Yo también te amo, Edward Cullen.

Nuestros labios se unieron lentamente. Este era el momento. A medida que avanzamos las ropas también encontraron su camino al suelo hasta quedar desnudos. Él se detuvo pidiendo permiso en medio de mis piernas, yo solo asentí y finalmente pasó.

Nunca había sentido tan extraordinaria sensación, éramos dos convertidos en uno solo; nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron a la luz de la luna, no existía ni tiempo ni lugar, solo estaba el amor y la entrega que Edward y yo acabábamos de hacer.

Cuando volví a despertar ya era de mañana, Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor dos veces esa misma noche.

El champán no tuvo lugar toda esa noche, fue Edward y mía.

Me doy de vuelta y lo veo en un profundo sueño, es tan perfecto cuando duerme que no hay palabras.

—Bella, deja de mirarme así —dice un Edward somnoliento. Me rio y él se pega más a mí—. Gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida —me susurra en el oído. Yo me pongo roja al instante. Él abre los ojos y me toma de la barbilla—. Te amo, Bella. No quiero que te separes de mí.

—Nunca.


End file.
